User talk:Sk8itbot08
--Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 21:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Film Yes, I did. I am still working on it, though. I am really glad you offered, 'cause I kinda feel that the story would be great as a film. THANKS A LOT! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Can I see some of your videos? And what programs do you use?) Can I make the pictures (i.e. characters, backgrounds, buildings, etc.)? I'm really good at making them. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Also, I think most of it will have to be done on PowerPoint, because the setting goes way beyond Club Penguin Island. In fact, it even begins at Dorkugal! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Some parts of the story will take place in CP, but most of it will be done on PowerPoint and MovieMaker. BTW, I might do some of the animation. In fact, once TurtleShroom hears of this, we'll probably be working in turns. (i.e. TS does one chapter, I do the next, you do the one after, etc.) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC) That would be awesome, but some scenes really will have to be done on PowerPoint, like the infamous scene where the characters are at the edge of a cliff, and the camera zooms out. And the part where explosions happen; PowerPoint has stuff for that: a "boom" sound effect, and the red spiky thing that says "KA-BOOM!". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. If I'm impressed, then I'll let you use the "other" program(s). If not, then you still get to make it. Either way, I think an actual film would do the book good. Don't forget to post a link to the book's page on the Video. Also, I recommend doing the film chapter by chapter. I'm probably going to help you, 'cause I'm excited about the whole film thing. Again, thanks for helping! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. That's cool. You can use the name change thing to "impersonate" me and the other characters. You might wanna ask them what they wear before "impersonating" them. For example, I wear light blue with a red propeller hat from the '08 April Fools Day Party. So far, so good. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm... let me see. As far as I know, I'll need explosions in different colors like purple (animated, not stills), neon clouds, animations of penguins waddling, and maybe thunder sounds and lightning too. If this is beyond you, then it's no problem. Ill do it on PowerPoint. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) If you are wanting to make a video, I can help. I can put effects like a sun or anything else on the video. The only concern I have is that I use Sony Vegas 7 as a video maker and my Windows Movie Maker has been deleted off my system.. POGOPUNK32 05:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Also, just a quick add; I can Photoshop some nice backgrounds as well to use. POGOPUNK32 06:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Is that a compliment or an insult? :S POGOPUNK32 10:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, are you sure you don't want any part in this? POGOPUNK32 10:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I will need some help with this, because I also have Link's Adventure to make. Do you by chance, have a microphone on your computer? POGOPUNK32 10:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking about this project. Since this is more of a storyline it would be awesome if there was a narrator involved. Could you do it? POGOPUNK32 10:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yup! Now that we have come up with an idea, I will contact Explorer about this and see what he thinks. POGOPUNK32 10:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hahaha ok. If that is too much of a hassle, you can also read it off the computer. Thanks for helping! POGOPUNK32 10:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think I might have cleaned a fair whack of the items out because I bought every single item. They even brought back the Sombrero Hat and Poncho from when the Mine first opened. POGOPUNK32 11:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) If you can, say everything written on the article. Like starting off with the Chapter 1 dialogue, then progressing through the other chapters. Once you're finished, upload the file onto Rapidshare and give me the download link. I'm thinking of using Adobe Flash to make the whole video. POGOPUNK32 11:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Use whatever voice you feel comfortable with, and yeah speaking as the characters would help alot as I am too lazy to make scrolling text =P POGOPUNK32 11:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yup yup! Unless Explorer wants to use his voice in parts of it, then I'll have to use my Youtube Pooping skills and splice clips, but do that for now. Thanks again! POGOPUNK32 11:55, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ddd55792@hotmail.com POGOPUNK32 12:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You did a good job with it, but there's a squiggly line that pops on and off in it, could you fix that please? POGOPUNK32 04:53, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Real Or Fake Fake. I Have Sevral Unlockable Items, And i Checked. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Idea That's a great idea! Unfortunately, I cannot participate due to no microphone =[ post this on the film talk page and we'll let the others discuss it as well. (Talk to me!) RE: Alex Swearing I looked at that image, and I was shocked. I deleted it, but not before taking a good look. That wasn't Alex who said that. I know this because right above that she said "Hello!", and then the swearing came without a name. ---- A chatroom works like this: TurtleShroom: I like turtles. MobileShroom: So do I. MobileShroom: I like turtles more than you. Bob: but I like turtles more than you two combined. Cleo: Your mom's a turtle. Bob: I know. TurtleShroom: That was random. Cleo: ROTFL. ---- Each comment has the user who posted it next to it. Since Alex's name was not there, she did not say it. However, if you can prove this statement, I will be delighted to kick her backside to Kingdom Come with a good three month ban. I still don't thin Alex swore. She doesn't normally do that. TurtleShroom Siggy Here's the siggy you requested; I wanted to make the penguin visible, so I moved the text to the right. If you don't like it, I'll redo it. (Talk to me!) Lol you don't need to repay me.. only thing I would want in return is to credit me for it =P (Talk to me!) Don't Quit Don't quit! You are not unwanted in anyay, and if anyone specifically makes you feel that way, I will get them! Please stay! This Wiki's Not the Same Without You! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Quit You are not feces, and you should not think of yourself as such! So please, don't quit! I am still your buddy on CP! ...andif I am not on your list, I will be soon! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Dude Hi sk8, nice to talk to you. Mind checking out my New Club Penguin & Penguin-Naters: Rise of the Penguin-Naters pages? I would really like that, and tell me what you think of them. I haven't finished any of them yet, but they soon will be ;) Long time ago. About maybe 1 week or 2 weeks ago in London. I miss it :( Cool. Thanks, do you know what? Yesterday, Tuesday February 17th, that was the day when my blog turned 1 years old! It's now been 1 year since CPP! Thanks for checking it out, I've seen yours too, awesome blog aswell! Really? Your friends with Fano? That's awesome! I will see OK? And I'm not having a 1 Year Party. I was gonna, but everyone had school. Oh. And I saw your Party Invitation. IT'S ON MY BIRTHDAY! FEB 21!!!! I can come I think. Because UK is 8 hours ahead of PST. So, 8PM! OK, I try to be there. There is a 90% chance of me being there, but it depends if I'm free on Saturday. OK, I'll see. I hope that I will be-able to come! Thanks, I will be there probably. And how does your Signature automatically come up? I have a problem with it in the Preferences. Can ya tell me? Also, how does the date come? OK. Be careful then :) . And about the Signature/Preference thing above? Can you tell me? ^ ^ ^ So like this. Man, I can't get it right! Does it automatically come up, the signature? Or do you always have to put it in? - - I GOT IT! I just put in 5 instead of 4..... -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger 12:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) So will it always come up automatically? Because it isn't right now. Hawtmail ddd55792@hotmail.com (Talk to me!) RE: Birthday OK, so if that is true, you have to prove it. And Fano didn't add me either! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 20:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ummmm... Can you Email the details to krazzydude09@gmail.com. I can't access clubpenguinpins..... I will reply back & check back tomorrow. Bye! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 21:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: If I had internet access on my Wii, I would gladly give you it. I'll be more than happy to make MM a Kirby Brawler tag. Will log off though as I do not have Photoshop on my new computer. (Talk to me!) 14:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well, if things go my way today, I might pick up the Wii LAN Adapter. Though, they require a good look to find them. (Talk to me!) 14:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Sk8itbot. Here's the siggy you requested for Metal; Tell him I wish him Happy Birthday. (Talk to me!) 14:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) friend code Okay heres my code 5370-6010-1672 Heh.. sadly no. Next chance will be around 4 more days on the weekend, but I'm completely fine with that. (Talk to me!) 12:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm.. no one is there lol. (Talk to me!) 10:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Bitter Hatred of Sharkbate (which I removed off my talk page) 1. Sharkbate is ''fully aware that "bate" is spelled bait. He spelled that differently for his own merriment. 2. Rockhopperharr ''is'' a genius. ''I DECLARED HIM A GENIUS BEFORE YOU EVER MADE A USERNAME''! I PUT ROCKHOPPERHARR ON THE WALL OF FAME! 3. You are jealous of Sharkbate because he recieved beauracratness so quickly. 4. You think he made the RH picture featured? WRONG! ''I PUT THAT ROCKHOPPER PICTURE ON THE MAIN PAGE, I DECLARED IT THE GREATEST PICTURE!'' 5. Sharkbate has the full right to make subpages. You have no authority to say what can and what can not be. I happen to think that our users, even noobs, are smart enough to know that Sonic and Spongebob and what-not '''do not exist on CP. 6. Contrary to your thoughts, Sharkbate did not, nor would he, hack Rockhopper. Allow me to go through the whole song-and-dance again. There are thousands of videos on YouTube, all screaming "I KNOW RH'S PASSWORD" and what-not. There are even moreif you run a Google search. Most of us have tried at least one of these methods (even me) because most everyone secretly wants to "be" Rockhopper without the stinging guilt and criminal manners of a CP Trainer. Sharkbate was wondering through these videos and, by pure chance, discovered an authentic RH password on it, with which, he logged in to his shock and everyone elses' delight (except you). Furthermore, he recieved the support of most of the wiki then and there, again, except you and perhaps a few others. If you wish to damper the excitement of a once in a lifetime chance at being RH (Sharkbate plans to take turns and share the password with others on a random basis, so we can all be RH), then go ahead, be a whining pessimist. It's your loss. Sk8itbot, stumbling upon an authentic RH password is like '''winning the lottery. The chances of doing so are slim to none. The fact that a wiki user, and contrary to your opinion, an honest one, somehow obtained the password and subsequently memorized it (all four passwords, sir, it's a Quadruple Lock), is a good thing. If you come asking for RH, I'll bring up the message you deposited on my talk page (that I removed because I hate slander upon others), and I am afraid RH will not come knocking at your door. ---- This is your loss, Sk8itbot. Speaking of which, you spelled your name wrong, too! You invoked this stern and probably assertive response to yourself. You may even call it "the wrath of TurtleShroom", and that's fine with me. Call it what you wish, but I shall side with Sharkbate, and unfortunately, you have lost this debate. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Here is the hatred of Sharkbate you posted. It's on the history. Yes, I'' declared Rockhopperharr a genius. Look around on his page. It should still be there. RE: Recording Yes, and on a side noe, I love your accent! It's adorable (no implications, I love it!)! Is it British? It sounded British to me... but I have no clue. ...anyway, as a corporation, CP is pretty much required not to disclose embarasaing secrets like Rockhopper's leaked pasword. Either way, I thank you for not going into detail and spoiling it for all of us. In other news..... how did you get a real person on the phone of the customer service? I always want to figure that out. :::: ':) Tell Metalmanager I said hello! Hopefully, you have no hard feelings against me, and rest assured, I will not ban you. I hope to see you edit here more! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:36, 26 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Skype and other things. No. I don't show my face online. Nor do I make long distance calls... in fact, I don't even share my e-mail! ---- In other news, you said your accent is British, and you live in Scotland, but "you haven't picked up their accent". Bad news, friend: Statistically, you won't even pick it up. The accent in a man's voice is firmly locked in around six years of age, whenever they completly learn to speak their native language. Neurologists say your personality is also locked at six. As in, with some variation, you will behave the same way most of your life. If you're a happy person, chances are you'll be a happy smiling senior citizen. They go further and say that your morales and/or core sense of right ang wrong is permanent at six, and they state that you will learn more as you get older, but you are very unlikely to change what is right and wrong in your eyes unless you convert to a religion. Religion is a powerful force. Neurologists have yet to understand why a faith system can literally rewrite a person's sens eof right and wrong, even flipping their core values! Serial killers who have truly converted are reknowned for turning themselves in and/or serving their time in prison, even singing on Death Row. Saved serial killers are accepted by Christ like anyone, but their fellow inmates will usually beat them up and kill them because of their newfound happiness and peace. Strange, isn't it? The only thing that can permanently change your morales is religion. Your personality won't change with faith (though peace and less severe depression is commonplace in every convertee), as there are sad Christians, but morales will completely. ---- Anyway, I just said that because your accent won't change much despite a regional transfer. Once a British Accent, always a British Accent... Once a Southern US Accent, always a Southern US Accent... unfortunately. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi! I don't lke entrusting very personal information to other people online; they could find you. I will never give away my name, age, or other things, for the sake of staying safe. So far I think I've done a good job! By the wat (hmm, maybe I like that variation of BTW!), I think that Skype idea for the QFTGW film was good. My mom has Skype, so if I'm the director maybe I could listen to you guys act online! I won't reveal my voice, though. Too personal, plus I sound squeaky on camera/audio. I could use the texting, maybe... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hacked Ok, if someone is using your penguin, you have to change the password immediately. And are you sure it wasn't a bug or something? That happened to me two or three times. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Cheer up You're still good to me. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 22:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'll be your friend! But I need to know if you are my friend first so I won't get the idea of you just a friend of mine but me not yours. So could you sign in my userpage and we could be friends? I'll guide you along and we'll be great friends! Don't worry. I'll defeat your enemies. Except Metal. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) yes yes sk8itbot, this is sk8rbluscat.--MetalBluscat TALK TO ME! 14:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Sure I can help with that Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Start New Page Error (which I hate too) I've had that problem before, and sadly, there is no cure. Here is what I reccomend you do from here on out. When you are finished writing your article, copy and paste each and every section, in order, onto Notepad. That way, if you lose anything, you can just paste it back in. I've experiened your problem several times, once losing several hours' worth of work! I feel your pain, and I hope this helps. Copying the infobox's contents is not reccomended, you can easily retype a character infobox. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Work on my Blog There would have to be conditions. I just removed one of CPP's workers, so there might, just might be a spot, but I am afraid that others will surely say that "Why wasn't I added?" & that. :1. Always post whatever you can in the method that CPP do it (ask me about that). :2. Use correct grammar, capital letters & punc. You said you can do that. :3. Save your pictures in .PNG format as cropped as possible. :4. Stay active & keep in contact with me (MSN is the best way). So, if you can do all that, then you will be welcomed to the team. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: All right, I'll acknowledge you. First off, your respect is nothing to me. Any infidel stupid enough to say "F-WORD YOU" on a children's site, any freak who wishes for a rod to be shoved into me where the sun does not shine, any troll who says they are sexually aroused by men in an attempt to anger me, their respect is worthless. I do not care if you hate me. Haters will hate, Sk8itbot, and if you hate me, that's your problem and your choice. Secondly, my religion states that God can and will forgive any sin, Sk8itbot. Like any sin, homosexuality can be forgiven. A gay man who repesnts of his sins and turns to God is just as saved as me, the cold-hearted anti-gay homophobic celibate who also repents from his sins. God doesn't discriminate, but man does. I know and admit that hating gays is a sin. I am sinning as such. *For it is written: But you sin if you don't treat everyone the same. The law judges you because you have broken it.James 2:9 My mother has tried to tell me for ages to "hate the sin, but never hate the sinner". With gays, I do not diffrientiate. However, unlike any other sin I do, I don't feel remorse with my sin of hating gays. I feel no shame and no guilt in my sin of expressing such dark attitudes towards homosexuality. I can not repent a sin if I won't turn away from it, or else I'd be lying. Repentance is admitting you have sinned and making an effort not to do it again. I can't repent my sin of homophobia because I'll turn right around and do it again. P.S.: Remember this conversation. If I become famous and/or powerful, the agenda you heard me so vengefully shout could become a reality. P.S.S.: I believe that MM once said that "every man has a dark side". I guess you've met mine. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 20:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Your dark side creeps me out. '''DP 20:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Apology You know what? -because you apologized and sincerely meant it, and to prove to you I'm not evil, I'm going to do precisely what my religion commands me to do. *I'm going to forgive you. **You are forgiven. **The swearing never happened. **There was no rod. **You never came out of the closet. ***You will never be banned for it. I promised years ago that I would never ban a man because they are gay. I am a man of my word, so please, enjoy yourself here. **You will not be blocked. I appreciate your apology and respect. I'm glad you took the time to say that to me, and I respect you for that. I will gladly forgive all of the transgressions that took place in our Shout Box war, and I hope that, despite our polarized opinions, we can get along on this site. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 22:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Never swear on here again. :Never a closet? Ha; I knew it. Oh well, it's all in the past now. You're welcome. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 22:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC)